


Секрет почти не виден

by Пайсано (Paisano)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Бриллиантовая рука | The Diamond Arm (1969)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comedy, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Family, Family Bonding, Gen, Humor, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Out of Character, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paisano/pseuds/%D0%9F%D0%B0%D0%B9%D1%81%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%BE
Summary: История о том, как Сириус побыл хранителем секрета Поттеров, - с прологом и эпилогом. По мотивам народной комедии «Бриллиантовая рука».
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Сириус в фанфике не сбегал из дома, не вступал в Орден Феникса и не покупал мотоцикла - но по-прежнему является одним из Мародеров, ссорится с Вальбургой и симпатизирует фениксовцам. Первая Магическая в фанфике чуть менее ожесточенная.

Хагрид давно привык к проницательности Дамблдора и к тому, что Дамблдору известно многое, о чем неизвестно больше никому, а потому не удивился ни убежденности Дамблдора в том, что Поттерам угрожает смертельная опасность, ни его осведомленности о том, что Поттеры для отвода глаз решили сделать Хранителем Секрета не Сириуса, а кого-то еще из своих друзей. Даже при известии о том, что в окружении Поттеров есть предатель и шпион Вольдеморта и Дамблдор опасается, как бы Хранителем Секрета не сделали именно неизвестного пока предателя, - даже при этой шокирующей вести Хагрид смог сдержать свое удивление. Да что там – Хагрид воспринял стоически и весть о том, что разыскать и доставить Сириуса к Дамблдору, а затем помогать Сириусу в нелегкой и опасной роли Хранителя Секрета поручено именно ему, простому лесничему.  
А вот к умению Дамблдора читать мысли налету Хагрид привыкнуть так и не смог.  
\- Наверно, мне бы надо... – задумчиво пробормотал Хагрид, раздумывая о том, где искать Сириуса и как уговорить его явиться в кабинет директора, в котором Сириусу в школьные годы немало доставалось на орехи.  
\- Не надо! – прервал Дамблдор.  
\- Тогда, может быть, нужно...  
\- Не нужно!  
\- Но все-таки, наверно, стоит...  
\- Не стоит!  
\- Ну разрешите хотя бы...  
\- А вот это попробуйте, - согласился Дамблдор. – Вам Орден Феникса поручил эту операцию, так что действуйте!

Любой однокурсник Сириуса легко догадался бы, где обретается беспутный наследник дома Блэков, в очередной раз сбежавший из дома, но добродетельный солидный Хагрид, уже и позабывший, как сам был студентом, дошел в своих поисках до Лютного переулка только через три дня, за которые Дамблдор успел распустить по волшебному миру слух, что Хранителем Секрета у Поттеров стал именно Сириус.  
Хагрид нашел Сириуса очень вовремя, как раз когда того увлекала за собой фальшивая восточная красавица, в лучшем случае оказавшаяся бы каргой под обороткой, настроенной потянуть с наследника богатого рода алименты и подавить из газетчиков слезу своей судьбой обманутой скромницы, - а в худшем под ее личиной мог бы скрываться и какой расторопный Пожиратель, собирающийся захватить нужного Вольдеморту Хранителя Секрета.  
\- Синьора, фрау, мисс, к сожалению, ничего не выйдет! – провозгласил Хагрид, грудью закрывая своего нового подопечного.  
\- Ну почему? – легкомысленно отозвался нетрезвый Сириус из-за широкой Хагридовой спины. – Может, ей что-нибудь надо? Может, случилось что?  
\- Цигель, цигель, ай-люлю! – загадочно произнесла соблазнительница и глянула также и на Хагрида, но Хагрид был кремень.  
\- Что ей надо, я тебе потом скажу, - наставительно пробасил Хагрид через плечо и снова повернулся к соблазнительнице. – Ай-люлю потом, но нихт, нет, ни в коем случае! Студенто гриффиндоро! Облико морале!  
И с этими словами Хагрид увлек Сириуса в сторону своего летающего чоппера, который куда больше шел к его монументальной фигуре и окладистой бородище, чем к тонкой фигуре молодого Сириуса.

По дороге до Хогвартса Сириус, оставив надежду разговорить Хагрида, развлекал его песнями

_Весь укрытый магией, абсолютно весь,  
Посреди Шотландии замок Хогвартс есть,  
Посреди Шотландии замок Хогвартс есть,  
Весь укрытый магией, абсолютно весь._

_Там химичит с зельями злой профессор Снейп,  
На лицо ужасный и еще хужей,  
На лицо ужасный и еще хужей,  
Там химичит с зельями злой профессор Снейп._

_Как он ни старается, не идут дела,  
Видно, в понедельник его мама родила,  
Видно, в понедельник его мама родила,  
Как он ни старается, не идут дела._

_То он в Орден Феникса, то уходит к ПСам,  
Что же ему хочется, он не знает сам,  
Что же ему хочется, он не знает сам,  
То он в Орден Феникса, то уходит к ПСам!_

Школьничество и издевательства над однокурсниками, как всегда, довели Сириуса до кабинета директора, где трезвеющий Сириус узнал о том, что ему все-таки придется стать Хранителем Секрета у Поттеров. Сириус до этого думал, что он очень удачно от этой миссии отмазался, сказав Джеймсу, что делать Хранителем надо неожиданного человека, а не того, на кого все и так подумают, и поначалу не сообразил, в какое положение его ставит хитроумный Дамблдор, которому в роли Хранителя Секрета был нужен известный ему и находящийся в курсе задуманной операции человек.  
\- На живца? – весело спросил Сириус. – Понимаю, сам рыбак. Они, небось, уговаривать меня будут, предложат большой выкуп и высокий пост после захвата Министерства – а я еще поторгуюсь!  
\- Не думаю, - осадил Сириуса Дамблдор. – Выведать у человека секрет можно и другими способами. Его можно напоить… подлить ему веритасерума… взять под Империо… наконец, Круциатусом…  
\- Кого – Круциатусом? – наконец окончательно протрезвел Сириус.  
\- Ну, надеюсь, до этого не дойдет, - отмахнулся Дамблдор. – Разумеется, мы будем за тобой присматривать. Но все-таки, старайся побольше быть на виду. Погуляй по Хогсмиду, посиди в Дырявом Котле и в Башке Борова, на квиддич сходи...  
\- В Лютный еще можно, - ввернул не подумав Сириус, которому припомнилась ускользнувшая от него соблазнительница, и прикусил язык: в Лютном-то как раз было немало людей, за деньги или по зову сердца могущих теперь, когда Дамблдор всё всем разболтал, переправить Сириуса прямо к Темному Лорду.  
\- Зайди, - разрешил Дамблдор, будучи не прочь форсировать события, но Сириус погрузился в несвойственную ему задумчивость. Сириус даже подумал о том, что после исчезновения Регулуса он у родителей единственный сын – и хотя ему сразу же после этого подумалось, что хорошо бы родителям поэтому побольше его баловать, как вот балуют Джеймса, все же некоторое благоразумие и ответственность в Сириусе зародились.  
\- А нельзя ли мне побыть Хранителем какого другого секрета? – попытался схитрить Сириус.  
\- Сииириус Орионыч! – разочарованно прогудел Хагрид, который был не так уж понятлив, но весьма исполнителен, а потому удивлялся, что Сириусу может быть непонятно в поставленной задаче, раз даже он уже все понял.  
\- Я не трус, но я боюсь, - доверительно пояснил Хагриду Сириус, в котором начала просыпаться слизеринская наследственность и взрослая осмотрительность. – Боюсь, что подведу друзей. Я понимаю, что я бы их еще хуже подвел, уговорив их доверить Секрет недостойному человеку. Но способен ли я на такое – и сам уберечься, и Вольдеморта подвести под суд?  
\- Я думаю, каждый человек способен на многое, - ободрил Сириуса Дамблдор. – Но не каждый знает, на что он способен. Вот ты, Сириус, способен убить двенадцать магглов?  
Сириус в ответ ошарашенно помотал головой.  
\- А я думаю, что способен, - огорошил Сириуса Дамблдор. – Но сейчас это не понадобится.  
\- И вы что, поверили бы, если бы вам про меня кто такое рассказал? – возмущенно спросил Сириус, который под взглядом Дамблдора вдруг почувствовал себя так, словно ему уже шьют дело и отправляют его в Азкабан, а потому временно забыл про свои сомнения и опасения, связанные с миссией Хранителя Секрета. – Дамблдор, вы же знаете меня с первого курса! Да, я насмешник и хулиган, но я не душегуб. И между прочим, если хорошо знаешь человека, то надо верить ему всегда.  
\- О нет, - хитро прищурился Дамблдор, - я считаю, что человеку нужно верить только в самом крайнем случае.  
\- Это в каком это? – подбоченился Сириус совсем как его мамаша. – Если какой-нибудь обалдуй придет к вам и заявит, что пошел в Пожиратели из-за несчастной любви, а теперь из-за этой же любви собирается перебежать к вам? Да, это бы был крайний случай – таких додиков еще поискать.

Вдоволь пособачившись с Дамблдором и излив свое негодование тем, что у Дамблдора насчет него такие подозрения, Сириус почувствовал, что у него отлегло от сердца, и решил ехать домой. По дороге, едучи рядом с Хагридом, Сириус подумал, что на его мать ругань может тоже иметь такой расслабляющий эффект, а потому стоит попробовать не обижаться на нее надолго, а прийти мириться почти сразу, пока она еще не накопила новый заряд раздражения.  
Разумеется, судьба сразу предоставила Сириусу возможность использовать эту новую мудрость, потому что дома его ожидали, как всегда, раздраженная Вальбурга и молчаливый, кивающий ей в такт, чтобы не вышло худшего, Орион.  
\- Настоящие Блэки, - начала сухая и строгая Вальбурга, осанкой походящая на королеву, - на мотоциклах с Хагридом не ездят.  
Орион молча кивнул, а Сириус, к удивлению матери, промолчал.  
\- После обучения на этом Гриффиндоре ты стал другим, - уже не так уверенно продолжала Вальбурга, потому что разум ей подсказывал, что Сириус как был с малых лет обалдуем, так и остался. – Картинки с маггловскими музыкантами! Игрушки эти идиотские! И знаешь, я не удивлюсь, если ты – тайно – посещаешь Орден Феникса!  
В любое другое время Сириус бросился бы спорить с матерью и доказывать ей, что в Ордене Феникса прекрасные ребята и его друзья, а потому правда наверняка на стороне Ордена Феникса, - что предсказуемо вылилось бы в грандиозный скандал. Но на этот раз Сириус задумался над тем, как бы обойтись без скандала, и его спокойная задумчивость Вальбургу удивила.  
\- Завербовали! – уже скорее с сокрушением, чем с негодованием сказала Вальбурга. – А ты у меня такой доверчивый!  
\- Как ты могла подумать такое! – вдруг негодующе вскричал Сириус, словно мысль о вступлении в Орден Феникса была для него так же отвратительна, как для его кузины Беллатрикс. – Ты, моя родная мать, хранительница домашнего очага!  
\- А что, что я должна была подумать? – потребовала Вальбурга, в душе радуясь, что у нее такой правильный, верный крови сын.  
\- Все, что угодно, но только не это! – провозгласил Сириус. – На самом деле я пил, играл в карты и путался с дурными женщинами.  
\- Ну слава Мерлину и Моргане! – еще громче возгласила Вальбурга, воздев руки к небу. – Со следующего месяца тебя даже можно – нет, нужно! – будет вводить в дела семьи.  
С этими словами Вальбурга вышла из зала, а Орион, тоже очень довольный, но только тем, что домашние разговоры перестали наконец переходить в разговоры о политике, подошел к своему подросшему сыну, чтобы дать ему добрый совет.  
\- Ты, сынок, главное в одиночку никогда не ходи, а всегда с парой-тройкой верных друзей – мало ли, кто в трудной ситуации неверным окажется. Помню, закатились мы в моей молодости однажды к артисткам – так за одно разбитое зеркальное стекло я заплатил 97 фунтов 13 шиллингов. И даже ночь в каталажке не провел – наскребли с ребятами по карманам.  
\- Папа, а что это было за стекло, за которое платят фунтами? – весело спросил Сириус.  
\- Ну маггловское, конечно, - махнул рукой Орион. – Не за Селестиной Уорлок же мне было тогда волочиться. Волк в своем овраге овец не режет.


	2. Chapter 2

Во время своего первого выхода в свет в роли Хранителя Секрета фланирующий по Диагон-Аллее Сириус практически сразу наткнулся на своего друга Питера Петтигрю.  
\- Все говорят, что ты теперь Хранитель Секрета, - обеспокоенно сказал Петтигрю. – Наверно, уже все Пожиратели об этом знают. Знаешь, лучше бы я стал Хранителем вместо тебя.  
\- Спасибо, друг! – великодушно сказал Сириус и хлопнул Петтигрю по плечу. – Но такова селяви, как говорят Лестранжи.  
\- Береги себя, Сириус, - прочувствовано сказал Питер, соображая про себя, что, если Сириус как-нибудь убьется, упьется или любым другим способом загремит в Мунго, до обещанного Лорду Секрета ему самому и вовсе никогда не добраться.  
Сириус только махнул рукой и перебежал дорогу за мороженым, а Питер юркнул в проулок, к поджидающему его Долохову. Сириус же тем временем зашел с мороженым в книжный магазин, пользуясь тем, что молодого красавца, в отличие от мальчишки-школяра, оттуда не погонят и с мороженым, и начал прицениваться к книгам, для начала взяв в руки классический труд Ньюта Саламандера «Моя семья, Дамблдор и прочие фантастические твари».  
\- А у вас нет такого же, но авторства Квиррела? – спрашивал Сириус у улыбающейся его шутке продавщицы.  
\- К сожалению, нет, - отвечала миленькая продавщица.  
\- Будем подождать, - спокойно отвечал Сириус, помнящий робкого и неловкого студента Квиррела еще по школе, и переходил к стеллажу по защите от Темных Искусств.  
\- А у вас нет такого же, но авторства Локхарта? – спрашивал Сириус, выуживая очередной классический фолиант.  
\- К сожалению, нет, - отвечала продавщица, сдерживая смех.  
\- А ты запиши мне адресок того места, где он, может быть, найдется, - предлагал Сириус, подпихивая продавщице кусок пергамента, и она игриво била Сириуса по руке, берясь за перо.

Сириус не забыл советов своего отца, и, когда Петтигрю пригласил его на рыбалку, обещая такой клев, от которого Сириус забудет все на свете, Сириус не забыл позвать с собой еще друзей. Сам Петтигрю слегка запоздал, и Фрэнк Лонгботтом прибыл раньше него – а прибыв, тут же отозвал Сириуса в сторону.  
\- Сириус, послушай… - начал Фрэнк, кивая на сидящих с удочками на пирсе Рудольфа и Рабастана.  
\- Ты мне друг? – решительно спросил Сириус, который запомнил также совет Хагрида не класть все яйца в одну корзину.  
\- Друг.  
\- Ну а вот они вообще мне родственники.  
\- Это Фрэнк, - представил Сириус своего друга, подводя его к Лестранжам. – Это…  
\- Да знаю я без тебя, кто это! – сердито отмахнулся Фрэнк, на Лестранжей в аврорат уже приходили ориентировки, хотя железных улик на них собрать все еще не удавалось, и Фрэнк не раз жаловался, что из-за этого бумагомарательства Лестранжей возьмут разве что только когда они его убьют.  
\- Присаживайся, гражданин начальник, - пригласил Рабастан. – У меня клюет как заведенная.  
\- Ты ж не будешь нас арестовывать за отсутствие лицензии на рыбалку, - добавил Рудольф. – Это у магглов только такие законы, что без крючкотворов и с удочкой теперь не посидишь. И ты увидишь – как набежит в наш мир еще побольше грязнокровок со своими порядками…  
\- Ребята, ну вы можете хотя бы на рыбалке про политику не спорить? – возмутился Сириус. – Рыбу распугаете, от вас даже у селедки уши повянут.  
Пакт о ненападении был скреплен рукопожатием, и план Долохова и Петтигрю рухнул еще до того, как сам Петтигрю прибыл на место. «Вот, - сказал утром перед рыбалкой Долохов, вручая Петтигрю кирпич. – Тяжесть – это хорошо. Тяжесть – это надежно. Ахнешь своего Сириуса по голове, а потом мы ему веритасерум в пасть вольем. И смотри – бей аккуратно, но сильно! А то точно так же бить буду я – но только уже тебя». «Антонин, это как-то немагично», - пожаловался Петтигрю, не ожидавший таких методов в чистокровной и аристократичной компании Пожирателей. «Зато дешево, надежно и практично», - возразил Долохов.  
Теперь, с таким количеством свидетелей, о кирпиче нечего было и думать: будь с Сириусом только Лестранжи, Питер еще мог бы рискнуть ударить Сириуса и оправдаться перед Лестранжами приказом Вольдеморта. Даже будь с Сириусом один Фрэнк Лонгботтом, Петтигрю мог бы сначала оглушить Сириуса, а потом как-то отвлечь Фрэнка до прихода Долохова, сославшись на Дамблдора и мнимый переход Сириуса на сторону Пожирателей. Но Сириус подстраховался с обеих сторон.  
Впрочем, одну слабую попытку Петтигрю все же сделал, сев с краю рядом с Рабастаном.  
\- Рабастан, - прошептал Петтигрю, - ты мог бы очень помочь Темному Лорду…  
\- Да иди ты со своим Лордом в задницу, - зло прошептал Рабастан, у которого как раз сорвалась крупная рыба. – Такой клев бывает раз в жизни!  
Клев обеспечивал Долохов, который был большим специалистом по массовому лову рыбы – сам для себя он глушил ее динамитом, но чистокровные после такого косо на него смотрели, и он поднаторел и в волшебных способах почти такой же эффективности. Сначала, укрывшись за утесом, Долохов применял к рыбе Акцио, подтаскивая ее поближе к рыбакам. Потом, когда в окрестности рыба кончилась, Долохов применил авторское заклинание «Акцио, к едрене матери!» Затем и этого заклинания стало не хватать, и Долохов, наложив на себя чары невидимости, полез в воду, понагнать рыбки – тут-то зоркий глаз аврора Лонгботтома и заметил движение в воде чего-то непонятного. Акцио и даже Ступефай на непонятное не действовали, и Долохову удалось бы уйти за пределы видимости, загонять к пирсу с рыбаками косяки морского окуня, если бы братья Лестранжи не пришли товарищу по рыбалке на помощь. Рабастан, вытащив палочку у Петтигрю, наложил шотландское заклятие Акцио Хинми, Рудольф закрепил, и Рабастан торжественно отдал палочку Петтигрю с пожеланием держать покрепче. В этот момент Долохов, который тоже был не промах, почувствовал, что его зацепили и врубил форсаж, отчего Петтигрю не только слетел с пирса, но и ушел вслед за Долоховым, рассекая воду и поднимая волны.  
\- Если палочку не бросит, то эта штука, чем бы она ни была, от него не уйдет, - с гордостью сказал Рудольф.  
\- Захлебнется еще, - сочувственно сказал Фрэнк, наблюдая за тем, как Петтигрю набирает скорость.  
\- Аппарировать, что ли… - пробормотал Сириус, которому не хотелось ни купаться в осенней водичке, ни бросать школьного друга на виду у всех.  
\- Куда! – остановил Рудольф. – В воду, что ли? Да пусть он Фините скажет, и сам на сушу аппарирует.  
Четверо рыбаков подождали Петтигрю несколько минут, но так и не дождались.  
\- Да и черт с ним, - объявил Рабастан. – Все равно клев кончился. Идемте уху варить – Петтигрю с пирса, чистокровным легче. Блэк, ко мне или к тебе?  
\- Да пойдем, родители только рады будут, - согласился Сириус и хлопнул Фрэнка по спине. – Точно, обрадуются.  
Орион Блэк, вышедший к гостям в фойе, действительно встретил их приветливо.  
\- Приятно, очень приятно видеть такую компанию юношей из благородных родов, - добродушно проговорил Орион, пожимая всем руки. – Фрэнк Лонгботтом, если не ошибаюсь? Право, зря вы без жен – рыбалка это одно, а уха уже совсем другое. Белле мы всегда рады, а ты ведь на Алисе Стоун женат? Я Стоунов знаю – прекрасная, добропорядочная семья. Сходил бы, пригласил жену, а? – и Орион махнул рукой в сторону камина.  
\- Ну, это можно… - проговорил Фрэнк, скорее удивленно, чем опасливо.  
\- Нужно, дорогой мой, нужно! – настойчиво сказал гостеприимный Орион. – Мерлинова шляпа, когда же мы уже снова нормально жить начнем? Куда ни придешь – этот с тем не разговаривает, тот с этим за одним столом сидеть не хочет. Сколько можно! Верно я говорю, молодые люди?

Искупавшийся в ледяной водичке и проваливший задание Петтигрю во сне метался по постели, мучимый кошмарами, и вместо страшного и ужасного Вольдеморта ему снился Долохов, который наяву сначала поставил Петтигрю фингал и надавал пинков, но потом спас его от расправы, наорав на него перед Вольдемортом.  
\- За это убивать надо! – страшным голосом кричал Долохов, а Вольдеморт, думавший обойтись Круциатусом, согласно кивал. – Чтоб ты сдох! Чтоб ты двенадцать лет в клетке ручной крысой прожил! Чтоб я видел тебя в гробу с серебряной рукой на горле! Чтоб ты жил на одну зарплату!  
\- Довольно, - с достоинством сказал Вольдеморт, у которого от последнего проклятия тоже пошел холодок по спине: в молодости, едва начав работать у скряги Борджина, Том Риддл несколько месяцев пожил на одну зарплату, пока не начал воровать. – Червослов, ты должен делом доказать свою преданность мне…  
\- Я Червехвост, - влез Петтигрю, и на этот раз все же получил, чтобы не говорил под руку. – Милорд, только не Круциатусом! Только не по хвосту! Я все исправлю!  
Вольдеморту еще не довелось безобразно озвереть в бестелесный период, а потому он дал Петтигрю возможность реабилитироваться, а Долохова и вовсе не нашел ни в чем виноватым и предложил ему составить свой план операции – чтобы в случае второго провала все же свалить на него часть вины.  
Разумеется, у Долохова было одно на уме, и местом для проведения операции он выбрал маггловский ресторан «Плакучая ива», где Петтигрю должен был напоить Сириуса и направить его в руки Долохова.  
\- Когда клиент дойдет до кондиции, - с аппетитом повествовал Долохов, которому и самому хотелось дойти до кондиции, но доверить Петтигрю без его участия скрутить даже пьяного в стельку Сириуса он опасался, - ты направишь его в сторону туалэта типа сортир, обозначенному на этой карте буквами мэ и жо. По дороге туда клиент пройдет мимо пыхты, за которой буду находиться я. Ну а дальше уже дело техники!  
\- Хотя знаешь что, - задумчиво добавил Долохов. – Ты когда направишь его освежиться, все же прокрадись за ним. Всякие случаи бывают: вот, помню, послал Риддл нас с Роули одной ночью в маггловское кафе, взять трех магглов. Вроде, дело плевое, палочки у нас двоих при себе. А один из этих магглов посмотрел на меня и говорит: «Мне нужна твоя одежда, твои ботинки и твой мотоцикл!» Короче, про тот случай даже Риддл вспоминать не любит.

Сириус, не подозревая Петтигрю в предательстве, на этот раз оказался менее предусмотрительным и никого с собой не пригласил, рассудив, что только что установившемуся миру в семье могут помешать слухи о том, что он куролесит среди магглов. Вместо Сириуса предусмотрительность проявил Хагрид, который прибыл в ресторан «Плакучая ива» еще раньше Сириуса и прибыл не один – когда Сириус и Петтигрю появились в зале, Хагрид и Хмури, устроившись в углу, уже раздавили бутылку джина.  
\- Молодежь! И что с нею деется? - жаловался огромный трехметровый Хагрид, каждый выход которого в маггловский мир был событием. – Раньше мне как мальчишки кричали: «Дядя, достань воробушка!»  
\- Ну, - согласился Хмури.  
\- А теперь что кричат?  
\- Что?  
\- «Дядя Чубакка, познакомь с Хэном Соло».  
Сириус и Петтигрю, как ни странно, не заметили Хагрида, слишком увлекшись разговором о выпивке и о том, что пьют под дичь, и поэтому спустя полчаса, когда Петтигрю уже начал доходить до кондиции, обгоняя Сириуса, Сириус заметил, что его друг смертельно побледнел, глядя ему за спину.  
\- Ты зачем усы сбрил, дурик? – довольно дружелюбно спросил Петтигрю хмельной аврор Хмури, известный многим нарушителям законов своей строгостью и крутым нравом.  
\- Кому? – пролепетал до смерти перепуганный Петтигрю.  
\- Сириус, зачем Ремус сбрил усы? – спросил Хмури, поняв, что от Петтигрю он не добьется толка, но испуг его запомнив – ведь авроров лишь боится тот, чья совесть нечиста.  
\- Питер, объясни, пожалуйста, господину аврору, зачем Ремус сбрил усы, - предложил Сириус.  
\- Питер? – удивился Хмури, но тут же кое-что припомнил. – А, Питер Петтигрю. То-то ты мне не нравишься. Сейчас я тебя, - и прежде чем Петтигрю успел дернуться, на него уже была наставлена грозная, исцарапанная и обожженная в боях палочка. – Легким движением руки Петтигрю превращается… превращается Петтигрю… в облезлую крысу?  
Петтигрю и впрямь не нашел ничего лучшего, чем превратиться с испугу в крысу и броситься наутек. Мужчины зааплодировали искусному фокуснику, дамы завизжали при виде нырнувшей под столы крысы, а Хагрид встал из-за стола, ненароком опрокинув его и разбив всю посуду.  
\- Что за оказия, - задумчиво сказал Хмури, глядя на свою палочку и хладнокровно игнорируя творящийся вокруг него беспорядок. – Я ведь хотел его в красивого белого хорька превратить, у меня обычно хорошо выходит. Потом схватишь хорька заклятием за шкирку и мотаешь вверх-вниз – красота, душа радуется.  
\- Сейчас все будет, гражданин начальник, - пообещал пьяный Сириус вставая. – Сейчас душа твоя развернется, а потом обратно завернется. Песня про зайцев!

Долохов тем временем всё мерз возле своей «пыхты», постоянно прихлебывая из фляжки, загодя и от души увеличенной Расширяющим Заклятием, и наконец дождался одинокого путника в широкой мантии. Задать себе вопрос, с чего бы Сириусу быть в мантии в маггловском ресторане, Долохов уже не смог, но искусно сразил идущего своим авторским заклятием, отчего тот издал высокий холодный крик и скорчился на земле от боли, а вторым движением палочки Долохов опутал свою добычу веревками с ног до головы.  
\- Петтигрю, засранец! – пьяно закричал довольный собой Долохов. – Видал, как надо? Даже лучше, когда выпьешь – четыре палочки в руке и вся дорога в одиноких путниках!  
\- Долохов, пьяная ты сволочь! – выругался Вольдеморт, придя в себя и досадуя, что ему так некстати пришло в голову лично убедиться в том, что операция идет без шума и пыли по утвержденному им плану.  
\- Фома Фомич, ты, что ли? – пробормотал заплетающимся языком Долохов, шаря вокруг себя Люмосом и наконец нашаривая завернутого в кокон веревок Темного Лорда.  
\- Развяжи-ка меня, я тебе дам Фомича!  
\- Обливейт, - проговорил Долохов и пожелал Вольдеморту спокойной ночи.  
Только немного проспавшись и встав среди ночи в туалет, Долохов вспомнил, что сразу после Обливейта Вольдеморта надо было еще и развязать.


	3. Chapter 3

Слишком бурная жизнь Сириуса тревожила Вальбургу – а ведь Сириус напрасно подозревал свою мать в желании, чтобы он присоединился к Темному Лорду. В день, когда Сириус пил и бедокурил в «Плакучей иве», Вальбурга и Орион, сойдясь для важного разговора, были спокойны и серьезны.  
\- По-моему, у Сириуса там совсем не то, о чем все говорят, - сердито сказала Вальбурга. – Какой еще Хранитель Секрета Поттеров, кому эти Поттеры теперь нужны. Чарлюс, Царствия ему Небесного, был голова, а эти-то молокососы...  
\- Последнее время «эти-то», в широком смысле, слишком много творят дел, - заметил Орион. – По-моему, это не очень хорошо.  
\- Какие могут быть спецзадания у Хранителя Секрета? – продолжала Вальбурга, они с Орионом всегда так говорили, как будто каждый о своем, но друг друга при этом они слышали и слушали. – Нет, он, конечно, не свяжется с Орденом Феникса – но вот с Пожирателями... С мальчишками Лестранжами он недавно и приходил.  
\- Я не знаю, как там сейчас у молодых, - покачал головой Орион. – Может, у них Темный Лорд – друг человека. Может, у них Дамблдор – друг человека. А у нас положено так, что семья – друг человека. И наша семья уже достаточно на этой войне потеряла.

Хагрид и Хмури тем временем везли домой Сириуса, находящегося в состоянии готовальни, и даже кидали на пальцах, кому вручать Сириуса родителям. Хагриду иметь дело с Блэками совсем не хотелось, и он жульничал так очевидно, что Хмури махнул на него рукой и отправился к Вальбурге и Ориону сам – к огромному своему удивлению найдя у Блэков радушный прием, как только Вальбурга и Орион догадались, что Сириус пьян, а не ранен, и Хмури помогает ему, а не собирается его арестовывать.  
\- Как не отблагодарить человека, который заботится о твоем ребенке, - проникновенно сказала Вальбурга, а Орион неуклюже и немного дурашливо пальнул над всеми конфетти из палочки – и вслед за этим хмельной и размякший аврор, принявший Вальбургу за взволнованную мать, а Ориона за немного недалекого отца, попал в оборот. В малой гостиной у камина был быстро накрыт для гостя стол, невозможный плащ Хмури и его потертый костюм каким-то образом превратились в удобный и элегантный фрак, да и сами хозяева преобразились и стали презентабельными и изысканными, но при этом остались гостеприимными и сердечными, так что Хмури даже не смущался своих солдатских манер.  
\- А потом, когда Петтигрю превратился из крысы в человека и вернулся обратно, - повествовал похохатывая Хмури, - он полез к сцене, где ваш Сириус про зайцев исполнял, и начал совать руки, так что Сириус постоянно на них наступал, оступался и хватался за ансамбль. А Петтигрю причитает: «Мягколапик, это же я, твой Хвостик! Ты же мне совсем руки сломал! У меня там теперь не закрытый, а открытый перелом».  
\- Ах, озорники! – улыбалась Вальбурга, она-то не пила вина, только подливала Хмури, и уже все про анимагию поняла. – Вот и Рудольф с Рабастаном у нас такие же. Шалуны!  
\- Эти шалуны скоро на Азкабан нашалят, - мрачно отвечал Хмури. – Я, конечно, очень вам сочувствую, хозяйка, но я присягу давал.  
\- Да, да, большие дети – большие проблемы, - сокрушенно качал головой Орион, окончательно утвердившись во мнении, что обе противоборствующие стороны давно нужно призвать к порядку, да, пожалуй, и священные двадцать восемь семей следует поскорее собрать. – Вы наверняка слышали, как нелегко Сигнусу, моему шурину, пришлось со своей дочерью.  
\- И она тоже скоро допляшется, в рамках профилактической беседы вам говорю, - ворчал Хмури, настроенный на добродушный для него лад седлом барашка и очередной только что прибывшей бутылкой красного.  
\- Андромеда? – всплеснула руками Вальбурга, словно ей было какое-то дело до порвавшей с семьей племянницы.  
\- Да при чем тут Андромеда, - махнул рукой Хмури. – Она-то прекрасно живет, дочка у нее растет – метаморф, между прочим.  
\- Да что вы? – развеселился с виду простой и дурашливый Орион. – И что, хороший метаморф? Может она, например, в аврора превратиться?  
Хмури расхохотался, представив себе, как маленькая Нимфадора Тонкс превращается в его уменьшенную копию, и даже закашлялся, поперхнувшись вином, а Орион заботливо похлопал его по спине.  
\- Ах, какое полезное умение! – весело воскликнул Орион, и вот это он уже говорил всерьез, кинув взгляд на жену. – С таким умением можно и в Отдел Тайн без пропуска пройти.  
\- Ха! – воскликнул Хмури. – Да ее надо научить в министра магии превращаться – никто и не отличит, он все равно последнее время какую-то дичь городит, мозгов меньше, чем у ребенка.  
\- Ах, какое полезное умение! – согласилась Вальбурга, тоже подумывая, что стоило бы заняться воспитанием внучатой племянницы, и Орион подлил Хмури еще.  
\- Выпьем? – бодро предложил Орион.  
\- Выпьем, - кивнул уже изрядно подпоенный Хмури. – Знаете, если будете когда у нас в аврорате…  
\- Нет, уж лучше вы к нам, - любезно отказался Орион и чокнулся с Хмури почти пустым бокалом. – И лучше в частном таком порядке, а не в деловом.

Семья Дамблдоров не принадлежала к священным двадцати восьми чистокровным родам, а потому Дамблдор не знал, что в волшебном мире начались тектонические изменения, и начались они с того, что милый, мягко стелющий Орион Блэк вдруг заглянул в гости к своей родственнице Дорее Блэк, в замужестве носившей фамилию Поттер. Недавно овдовевшая и быстро дряхлеющая Дорея все еще держала в руках ключи от семейного сейфа в Гринготтсе, дожидаясь, когда Джеймс начнет ими интересоваться не только с целью потратить немного денег и займет место своего отца.  
\- Хорошее дело, - бормотала Дорея, слушая Ориона, и голова ее клонилась на грудь, словно бабушка то и дело засыпала, а ее глаза взглядывали из-под бровей остро и строго, - хорошее дело. Всегда лучше поговорить.  
\- А что, если всё, что люди говорят, - всё правда, Орион? – наконец спросила Дорея. – Что, если твой сын действительно у моего сына Хранитель Секрета, и за ними обоими теперь охота? Получается, Риддл ваш целых два рода извести задумал.  
\- Думаешь? – спросил Орион, такое обвинение уже было серьезным, способным поднять двадцать восемь священных семей и без его уговоров. – С этим я бы даже к твоей кузине Седрелле пошел.  
Священные двадцать восемь семей, переплетенные за века на бесчисленных свадьбах и крестинах, частенько ссорились и конкурировали – была между ними и борьба за власть, и дуэли, кончавшиеся смертью по меньшей мере одного из дуэлянтов. Но еще с религиозных войн, предваривших Статут секретности, жило среди них убеждение, что они все вместе скрываются от куда более враждебного мира. Блэки частенько хотели, чтобы любопытные и по-детски оптимистичные Уизли замолкли и не отсвечивали; Лестранжи постоянно пытались заставить Прюэттов признать превосходство Лестранжей в доблести, а Лонгботтомы в свою очередь надеялись, что когда-нибудь эти лягушатники Лестранжи все же свалят в свою Францию. Но по сравнению с теми людьми вне волшебного мира (всеми или не всеми, на этот счет священные двадцать восемь тоже немало между собой бранились), - по сравнению с теми магглами, которые хотят, чтобы волшебных семейств вообще не было, все размолвки между священными двадцатью восемью семьями были невинной детской игрой в крысу – священные двадцать восемь это прекрасно понимали, и чувствовали скорее хребтом и печенкой, чем головой, где обычная свара, а где истребление и окончательная гибель.  
\- Я не думаю, я спрашиваю, - отозвалась Дорея, и ее клонившаяся книзу голова вновь блеснула острым взглядом. – Ты сходи сегодня к Лонгботтомам, раз ты с Фрэнком вот познакомился, только подожди, пока я с Августой поговорю. А я потом, как добрая тетушка, к твоей сестренке Лукреции схожу, она сыновей потеряла, Гидеона и Фабиана, она скорее поверит. Пусть она тогда к Седрелле и идет, с Седреллой говорить – язык наварить, а про дело с ней толковать – надо новый сковать.

Дамблдор, ничего не зная о пришедших в движение тектонических силах, вызнал то, что его занимало, и снова пригласил Сириуса в свой кабинет.  
\- У меня осталось для тебя одно последнее задание, - сообщил Дамблдор.  
\- Как – последнее? – воскликнул юный и увлекающийся Сириус. – Директор, это нечестно! Я только вошел во вкус, так обрадовал маму, когда сказал ей, что вместо вашей проклятой политики пью, играю в карты и путаюсь с дурными женщинами. Да, я выпил – но я требую продолжения банкета, то есть спецзадания! Я еще почти совсем не играл в карты, только с Лестранжами и Лонгботтомами в подкидного дурака тремя колодами. И с дурными женщинами я так пока и не путался – а ведь надо, надо: гостиница Атлантик, духи Шанель номер пять, "не виноватая я, он сам пришел" - ну какое без этого спецзадание! – правда, зато я познакомился в книжном с одной хорошей девушкой…  
\- Сириус, - строго остановил расшалившегося Сириуса Дамблдор. – Послезавтра Хагрид снова приедет за тобой и отвезет тебя туда, где ты будешь в безопасности…  
\- Не в Азкабан? – почему-то спросил Сириус, и Дамблдор ошарашенно помотал головой. – Не, директор, делайте, что хотите, а под домашний арест я не сяду.  
\- Хорошо, ты выступишь на суде как свидетель, - пообещал Дамблдор, что, в принципе, не противоречило его намерению до суда Сириуса прятать и держать взаперти. – А вот завтра я попрошу тебя встретиться с твоим другом Петтигрю, и сказать ему – так, между прочим – что завтра ты надолго уедешь туда, где тебя никто не сможет найти. А потом оброни – тоже так, между прочим – что туда же уезжают и Поттеры.  
\- Питер? – потрясенно пробормотал Сириус, который считал Петтигрю подлизой и бестолочью, но не подлецом же.  
\- Да! – уверенно сказал Дамблдор.

Не знать чего-то – намного меньший недостаток, чем знать что-то, не имеющее отношение к реальности. Редактор «Прорицательской» слишком долго жил скандалами и светской хроникой, а потому как-то убедил себя в том, что в семье Блэков давно уже разлад: Андромеда изгнана из семьи за то, что вышла замуж за маггла, а Сириуса, тоже якшающегося с магглами и предателями крови, за его магглофильские настроения ненавидит вся семья. Поэтому редактор смотрел как на подарок судьбы на репортаж, больше похожий на донос, который принесла ему новая сотрудница Рита Скиттер, - о том, как Сириус буянил в маггловском ресторане, с колдовством и драками, и как аврорат почему-то не дал этому делу ход. Редактор рассудил, что Блэки больше будут злиться на продолжающего их позорить Сириуса, чем на газету, а намек газеты на их могущество, которое заставило аврорат замолчать, Блэкам даже понравится. И потому редактор поставил репортаж Скиттер в печать, а сам даже выпил лишнего, отмечая вечером неминуемый успех завтрашнего номера, который вся магическая Британия будет обсуждать неделю, да и Европа, пожалуй, закажет сотни оттисков по спекулятивной цене.  
К его неудовольствию, редактора разбудили рано утром. Вышколенный дворецкий редактора «Прорицательской», которым редактор обзавелся несколько лет назад, сорвав шальных денег на последней предвыборной кампании, этим утром постучал в дверь его спальни и как-то сдавленно и хрипло доложил, что редактора ждут посетители.  
\- Мишель, - пробормотал редактор, имитируя французский акцент. – Я не могу в таком виде принимать гостей. Мне нужно принять вааанну, выпить чашечку кофе…  
\- Будет тебе вааанна! – вдруг ответила из-за двери Вальбурга Блэк, а дворецкий редактора полетел в сторону, с грохотом обрушив подставку для тростей. – Будет тебе кофе! Будет тебе Белла Блэк с Лестранжами!  
\- Я… я сейчас, миссис Блэк, сейчас! – пообещал редактор, подскочив на постели, и кинулся к окну, как в далекой молодости, когда его репортажи, похожие на репортаж Скиттер, приводили к нему на квартиру их возмущенных героев.  
К огромному облегчению редактора, на улице не было ни возмущенных Блэков, ни получивших нагоняй от начальства авроров, а вот новый номер «Прорицательской» уже был наклеен на тумбу для афиш, и редактор залюбовался передовицей «Позор пьянице и дебоширу Блэку С. О.» и подретушированной колдографией, на которой патлатый и расхристанный Сириус дико скалил зубы и словно хотел выскочить из газетного листа. У газеты уже были первые читатели: два школяра, чернявый и рыжий, и милая девочка с копной каштановых волос на голове и пушистым персидским котом на руках.  
\- Как излагает, а? – спросил редактор, имея в виду свою новую сотрудницу, написавшую статью под колдографией.  
\- Хорошо приклеено? – спросил редактора долговязый рыжий школьник, наверно, один из многочисленных Уизли, в которых редактор разбирался плохо, потому что они не годились в светскую хронику.  
\- Сам Сириус Блэк не оторвет! – заверил редактор, забывая о том, что ему стоило бы уйти подальше от своего дома, пока оттуда не вышла на улицу разгневанная Вальбурга.  
\- А скажите, редактор, - спросила любознательная девочка с котом, - а что, эти Блэки все такие ужасные? Все как один пьют, дебоширят и, так сказать, морально разлагаются?  
\- Ну, наверное, не все, - великодушно допустил редактор и поддался своей привычке распускать скандальные слухи. – Говорят, что, если кто-то из них начинает позорить семью, семья находит способ обстричь семейное древо, - и редактор сделал девочке страшные глаза, намекая на способы, которыми Блэки приводят свое генеалогическое древо в надлежащий вид.  
Третий школьник, очкарик с торчащими во все стороны черными волосами, повернулся к редактору, и редактор с удивлением увидел у него на носу круглые очки с черными стеклами, как у Слепого Пью из детской книжки, – а потом в голове у редактора стало легко и пусто, так что не осталось своих мыслей, а только приказы господина.  
\- А теперь иди по улице и отдирай свои газеты, - тихо приказал Рудольф Лестранж, спрятавший свои глаза за темными стеклами очков. – И выкупай у торговцев оставшийся тираж.  
\- Ты забудешь обо всем, что здесь произошло, - приказала редактору «Прорицательской» Беллатрикс, незаметно принимая от мужа наложившую Империо палочку, а прохожим в это время казалось, что черноволосый парень просто гладит ее кота. – Запомни только одно: мы, его семья, можем Сириуса иногда ненавидеть и ругать – но другим не дадим. Сами справимся.


	4. Chapter 4

Сириус был очень горд собой и временно считал себя хладнокровным и закаленным бойцом невидимого фронта. Ведь самосуд над Петтигрю он так и не устроил! А как хотелось оглушить этого мерзавца, кликнуть Люпина да отпинать вдвоем в Визжащей хижине этакую крысу, которая оказалась крысой! Вот уж когда бы Визжащая хижина оправдала свое название Визжащей!  
У Питера Петтигрю, напротив, не было никаких причин гордиться собой, и после разговора с Сириусом он помчался к Вольдеморту и с разбегу кинулся ему в ноги, чуть не скосив Темного Лорда словно футбольным подкатом.  
\- Шеф, все пропало! – вопил Петтигрю. – Хранителя Секрета укрывают! Поттеры переезжают!  
Темный Лорд благоразумно отступил на три шага и вместо Круцио наложил Силенсио.  
У еще не прошедшего серию воплощений и развоплощений Вольдеморта оставался здравый смысл, и он не стал поручать Петтигрю реабилитироваться, как не доверил бы организацию диверсии в Хогвартсе шестнадцатилетнему пацану. Поэтому в условленный день на площади Гриммо появился Долохов на летающем мотоцикле, таком же, как и мотоцикл Хагрида.  
\- А где Хагрид? – спросил Сириус, усаживаясь в коляску, а не сзади за Долоховым, чтобы люди не подумали дурного.  
\- Я за него, - кратко ответил Долохов и взмыл в небо.  
\- Скажите, а вы тоже, как Хагрид, член Ордена Феникса? – спросил Сириус, и Долохов немного вильнул в сторону. – Или вы, может быть, аврор?  
\- Аврор, - согласился Долохов, снова вильнув. – Старшой я.  
\- Господин аврор, - развлекался Сириус, который уже понял, что на него «клюнули», и даже успел понять, что рассчитывать он теперь будет не столько на Дамблдора, сколько на фамильный перстень на пальце, подаренный недавно отцом. – Разрешите обращаться к вам по званию: «господин старший аврор».  
\- Разрешаю, - согласился Долохов, совладав с собой.  
\- Господин старший аврор, а у вас борода отклеивается, - продолжал дразниться Сириус, и Долохов даже схватился за бороду, которая у него была своя.  
\- Опять розыгрыш, шалунишка, - отшутился Долохов, но его стали томить плохие предчувствия.  
\- Господин старший аврор, - по-прежнему не давал покоя Сириус. – А можно будет вас потом попросить зайти со мною к родителям и объяснить им, что все мои последние загулы были частью важного аврорского задания?  
\- Нет! – воскликнул Долохов и начал резко снижаться над пригородным лесом. – На это я пойтить не могу! Мне надо посоветоваться с шефом!  
\- Ну ты на Метку-то нажми, - посоветовал Сириус и вывалился из коляски, отскочив от земли при помощи Протего.  
Долохов, возможно, справился бы с Сириусом, превосходя его боевым опытом – первую волну неожиданных фамильных заклятий Долохов с трудом остановил, и теперь ждал, когда противник утратит концентрацию и начнет раскрываться, - но все испортил Петтигрю, который очень хотел выслужиться перед своим господином. Вмешательство Петтигрю как второго соперника Сириуса должно бы было быть Долохову на руку, но Сириус при виде предателя взбесился, и его дикая магия выдала такой всплеск, что Долохова чуть не выкинуло из ботинок, а Петтигрю и вовсе скосил собой дюжину футов подлеска.  
\- А ну стой, мерзавец! – воскликнул Сириус, кидаясь вдогонку за Петтигрю, которого он сам же и запустил в полет, и Петтигрю ломанулся от него через подлесок, поначалу даже не подумав превратиться в крысу.  
В крысу Петтигрю все же превратился, и Сириус в подлеске его потерял, выбежав наконец на тропу и чуть не сбив с ног стареющего маггла.  
\- Вы не видели, тут не пробегал такой щекастый парень, с зубами, как у крысы? – спросил Сириус. – Или, может, крыса пробегала – с такими же зубами, как у парня?  
\- Не торопитесь, молодой человек, - предложил маггл. – Я понимаю, что у молодых сейчас девиз: «Куй железо, не отходя от кассы!» Вы гонитесь за предателем, но и за вами ведь гонятся, - и маггл хладнокровно кивнул в сторону леса, где Долохов прорубался сквозь подлесок с заклятиями и матюгами.  
\- А откуда ты знаешь, что я гонюсь за предателем? – спросил Сириус и наставил на своего собеседника палочку. – Не очень-то удалась твоя маскировочка, Риддл.  
Сириус, конечно, был не ровня Темному Лорду, и его тут же отбросило назад, а Темный Лорд уже встал над ним в своем обычном обличье.  
\- Не становись между Темным Лордом и теми, кого он наметил в жертву, - холодным голосом сказал Вольдеморт. – Ты все равно не сможешь помочь своему патлатому дружку и его отпрыску-полукровке. А ведь ты мог бы стать полезным слугой для меня, как многие из твоего благородного рода, - и Вольдеморт с издевательским сокрушением покачал головой. – Ну что ж, как говорил твой брат, покойник: «Я слишком много знал».  
И сразу после этого Вольдеморт рухнул на землю, сраженный заклятиями сразу с нескольких сторон.  
\- Вы все слышали его признание. Перстень Блэков не лжет, – твердым голосом произнес Орион Блэк, и вместе с Сигнусом сотворил для обездвиженного Вольдеморта золотую клетку, в отместку за нанесенное его роду оскорбление: благородные и древнейшие Блэки не были слугами никому, особенно полукровкам, выросшим в маггловском детдоме.   
\- Мы слышали, - подтвердил Игнотус Прюэтт, и разогнувшая согнутую старостью спину Дорея Поттер подошла к клетке с открывшим глаза Темным Лордом и погремела по прутьям клюкой.  
\- Пропал, пропал старинный род Гонтов, - добавила Вальбурга, вставая рядом с Дореей и смотря на Вольдеморта как василиск на грязнокровку. – Прервался со смертью Морфина. Я давно говорила: сначала вы начнете думать хором, потом рисовать себе одинаковые татуировки, а потом какой-нибудь Флетчер уведет из моей прихожей калоши. Плевать на грязнокровок и на все лозунги, с которыми вы устраиваете политическую грызню – но ты же на наших замахнулся, на священные двадцать восемь, приютская ты шантрапа! На наследников… - и голос Вальбурги дрогнул.  
А старейшины священных двадцати восьми семей все прибывали и прибывали, падая с неба черными столбами: старый Лонгботтом с братом и со своей решительной и беспокойной женой; хладнокровный и жестокий старый Розье, хранивший в сердце жажду мести за погибшего внука, в чьей смерти он винил в том числе и Вольдеморта; старик Лестранж, оставивший дома пока еще слишком молодых сыновей; Каспер Крауч, опирающийся на посох, со своей вечной тяжелой думой о том, что его старшему сыну судьба дала житейскую хватку, но не верность, а лучшему внуку – наоборот. Хитрый и могущественный Абраксас Малфой, как всегда, прибыл один, чтобы не вмешивать в опасные дела жену и сына; оставивший свой магазин Олливандер, конечно же, встал подальше от Бёрка; а рыжий Септимий Уизли вместе с женой Седреллой и со своим школьным другом Шеклболтом опять оторвался от коллектива и аппарировал в лес, где Петтигрю в виде крысы попытался уцепиться за штанину Долохова, но был сброшен им на землю прицельным щелбаном.  
\- Спокойно, крысеныш, - сказал Долохов, который уже наткнулся на большой антиаппарационный барьер и правильно оценил оперативную обстановку. – Сядем усе!

В отношении Дамблдора, долгое время старательно тушившего костер междоусобиц бензином, да еще и силами желторотой молодежи, священные двадцать восемь семей решили ограничиться профилактической беседой и мирными формами вразумления, и поэтому в кабинете Дамблдора появились два Патронуса в форме манулов. Дамблдор долго соображал, кто бы мог их послать, но так и не смог припомнить двух своих учеников, дружных ребят из рода Блэков. Подобно манулам, Орион и Сигнус были ленивы и скрытны, и мало кто из посторонних подозревал в них искусных и сильных магов, чьи Патронусы не только говорили, но и слушали.  
\- Ты куда смотрел, старый осел? – сказал измененным голосом левый манул, под личиной патронуса отбрасывая свою обычную вкрадчивую манеру общения.  
\- Хэрок эскусто бэн шлак мордюк! – не то перевел, не то наворожил правый манул, более веселый и бесшабашный. – Ты председатель Визенгамота, ты видел, что у тебя под носом делается?  
\- Я в Министерстве встретил одну дамочку, Амбридж, - поведал левый манул. – У нее душа такая черная, я ее полегилиментил – запачкал и палочку, и даже руки.  
\- Долорес, как молодой специалист, отличается и большим рвением, и большими промашками, - наконец возразил Дамблдор.  
\- То есть все нормально, бранно хима рэнчэс сярвэйс диньс хам дураля! – возмутился правый манул. – Ну раз так, давай мы ее тебе в Хогвартс отправим, коллегами будете.  
\- В Хогвартс не надо, - сразу же ответил Дамблдор.  
\- Чтобы не было ее ни в Визенгамоте, ни в Министерстве, - распорядился левый манул. – Вы и суд, вы же и парламент – начните служебное расследование да осудите или просто примите закон, что сумасшедших на госслужбу не брать.  
\- И вы же соберете мне для этого голоса, - сварливо сказал Дамблдор, которого наглые манулы начали раздражать.  
\- Голоса будут, - пообещал правый манул, - цигель, цигель, ай-люлю!  
\- Второй или третий человек в Министерстве – карьерист Фадж, который маму проиудит за побрякушки. За нашим правопорядком следит Барти Крауч, который и единственного сына упечет в Азкабан, - с огорчением продолжал левый манул. – Это тоже все нормально, да? Визенгамот спит стоя, как боевая лошадь?  
\- Можно подумать, вы с ними работали или их учили, - огрызнулся Дамблдор, у которого пока не выходило ни изгнать манулов, ни определить, откуда они пришли. – Например, Крауч принципиальный и честный человек, который ставит справедливость выше личных интересов.  
Ответом на это была непереводимая игра слов с использованием местных идиоматических выражений, некоторые из которых Дамблдор на своем столетнем веку и не слышал.  
\- Возлюби ближнего своего, а не дальнего, - наставительно заметил правый манул, закончив сквернословить и богохульствовать. – Если человек не любит сына своего, или брата, или друга, которых всегда имеет перед собой и видит от них добро, как он может любить справедливость или вот хотя бы грязнокровок как класс? Это не любовь, это себялюбие и тщеславие, желание перед собой и другими хорошим выйти.  
\- Плохо, плохо мы воспитываем нашу молодежь, - согласился левый манул, прежде чем растаять в воздухе вместе со своим собратом. – Я очень глубоко скорблю. И вообще, весь этот горький катаклизм, который я в нашей школе наблюдаю, – и вся моя семья тоже!

И только простодушного и доброго малого Хагрида не коснулись ни тектонические сдвиги в магическом обществе, ни интриги, ни сговоры священных двадцати восьми. Хагрид искренне беспокоился за Сириуса, не дождавшись его на площади Гриммо, но, добравшись до Дырявого Котла и узнав там, что все произошло к лучшему и что Темный Лорд схвачен и вскоре предстанет перед судом, Хагрид поздравил себя с успешным выполнением задания и отправился в Башку Борова, выпить с хорошим видом на леса и поля.  
Прорицательской в волшебном мире была не только газета, но и самогонка, которую гнал в своем кабаке Аберфорт Дамблдор. Злоупотребивший знаменитым напитком и впрямь начинал пророчествовать, как Трелони в прошлом году, когда она возгласила свое предсказание о приближающемся спасителе магического мира. Хагрид выпил сначала обычной водки, закусил пивом и ради праздника решил рискнуть.  
Первым необычным явлением после принятия Прорицательской самогонки оказался редактор Прорицательской газеты, которого отпустило Империо, но он все еще скупал экземпляры компрометирующего номера про Сириуса, боясь гнева суровых Блэков и бешеных Лестранжей.  
\- Позавчерашней газеты нет? – спросил редактор у Хагрида, который его не узнал, потому что и не был знаком.  
\- А что там пишут? – скорее из вежливости поинтересовался Хагрид, ворочаясь в огромном кресле на веранде и наливая себе еще Прорицательской.  
\- Я покупаю газеты не ради новостей, - ответил редактор и почему-то оглянулся.  
\- А зачем же тогда? – удивился Хагрид.  
\- Есть причины, о которых вам лучше не знать.  
Хагрид покачал головой, глядя вслед своему странному собеседнику, залил в себя еще кружку самогонки и почувствовал, что вместо прорицаний его тянет скорее спеть, на тот развеселый мотивчик, под который Сириус пел в «Плакучей иве» про зайцев.

_Там, в Запретном Лесу, где топочут кентавры,  
Где дурной Темный Лорд юникорна грызет,  
На поляне мой брат водку пьет с пауками  
И, как следует напившись, на весь лес ревет:_

_А мне все равно, а мне все равно!  
Пусть приходит Лорд Хогвартс штурмовать.  
Я ему дам в глаз и убью как раз,  
А на ПСов его просто наплевать!_

_А дубы-колдуны присылают к нам Амбридж,  
Арагог так подрос, даже б Моргот сбежал,  
Съест он Амбридж и Фаджа, а Кэрроу закусит  
И с братишкой споет, так, чтоб каждый слыхал:_

_А нам все равно, а нам все равно!  
Пусть приходит Лорд, он не василиск!  
Хоркрукс мы сожрем, другой разобьем,  
И тогда-то Лорд задрожит как лист._

Разумеется, наутро Хагрид ничего из своей пророческой песни не помнил.

\- Вот так оно все и вышло, - подытожил Сириус свой знаменитый рассказ, который он любил рассказывать вместо первого урока зельеварения, а в этом году, когда в Хогвартс пошли и его любимый крестник, и сын Алисы, и сын Нарциссы, такой урок провести сам Мерлин велел. – Мои боевые родственники после этого долго сидели и решали, почему год за годом волшебный мир меняется так, что гражданская война все ближе, и порешили наконец, что если им не нравится молодежь, то они будут учить ее сами. Для начала меня послали преподавать Зелья – в Хогвартсе тогда меня не хотели брать, только-только ведь избавились, но Абраксас Малфой сказал: «Не будут брать – прекратим пожертвования».  
\- Конечно, сейчас я уже не так часто уроки веду, - продолжал Сириус, и класс в ответ на это разочарованно загудел, - но что там я, ведь в зельях Поттеры – главный бренд. Потом мои родители приезжали преподавать астрономию, посмотреть вместе на звезды, как в молодости – звезды Орион, Арктур и Сириус все студенты выучили сразу, а звезды Беллатрикс и Андромеда они любят до сих пор, за них полагался лишний балл на экзамене.  
\- А за звезду Нарцисса? – влез Гарри, которого разбаловали и родители, и крестный.  
\- А Нарцисса не звезда, - попался на удочку Сириус, после чего класс засмеялся, Гарри показал Драко язык, а Драко кинул в него чернильницей, как Лютер в черта.  
\- Цыц! – строго сказал Сириус и погрозил классу палочкой: баллы он не снимал, отработки не назначал тем более, а вот окатить из палочки водой вполне мог. – Родственников трогать не годится – к вам обоим относится. Как только такое может в голову прийти: кинуться чернильницей в собственного дядю!  
За словом, как и за палочкой, Сириус не лез в карман: после его отповеди к Гарри Поттеру еще очень долго насмешливо обращались «дядя Гарри», а Драко почти каждый советовал не задаваться, чтобы дядя Гарри уши не надрал.  
\- Потом был скандал, когда Белла приезжала преподавать маггловедение, и мы еле отбили ее у авроров, сказав, что она по ошибке прочитала пару лекций по полевой хирургии. Да что там – когда Долохов вышел, и он приезжал с небольшой серией лекций: «Азкабан – остров контрастов».  
\- А еще была история с нашим драгоценным Северусом, которого вместо зелий поставили преподавать СилЗла, - с удовольствием поведал Сириус. – После первого же года Абраксас получил столько жалоб от студентов, что лег костьми, чтобы Снейпа уволили. Директор, конечно же, Снейпа снова на следующий год нанял, потому что на эту позицию резюме ему прислали только Белла и братья Лестранжи, да Гриндельвальд заслал прямо из Нурменгарда. А через год повторилось все то же самое, так что Снейп несколько лет жаловался, что должность проклята, и на ней никто больше года не проработает – пока не научился преподавать…  
Ехидный Сириус, лишенный какой-либо профессиональной солидарности, наверняка рассказал бы про своего однокурсника и еще несколько порочащих его историй, только чтобы посмотреть, как тот будет выпутываться – хотя в последние годы, по мере накопления Снейпом педагогического опыта, эти порочащие его преподавательские способности рассказы все больше были похожи на небылицы, - но Снейп был легок на помине и именно в этот момент постучал в дверь.  
\- Я должен сообщить тебе пренеприятное известие, - с небольшим злорадством сказал Снейп, когда Сириус вышел к нему в коридор. – Темный Лорд снова сбежал из албанской тюрьмы.  
\- Ты знаешь, Северус, о чем я хочу тебя попросить, - проникновенно ответил Сириус с траурной серьезностью, словно он собирался попросить Снейпа отправиться в стан врага в роли шпиона и принести себя в жертву во имя победы всего хорошего надо всем плохим.  
\- О чем же? – с подобающим случаю ехидством спросил Снейп.  
\- Ну дай ты мне довести урок, немытое ты чучело! – беззлобно сказал Сириус.  
\- Эх, Бродяга, - покачал головой Снейп, у которого давно прошли школьные обиды на Блэка и осталось только удивление, как мужчина, которому за тридцать, может вести себя так же, как вверенные заботам Снейпа школяры. – Даже после всех этих лет…  
\- Всегда! – твердо сказал Сириус и вдруг отвесил Снейпу «саечку». – Мое жизненное кредо – всегда!


End file.
